


Danger & Deceit

by DeviousDevil



Series: A Monster and His Master [3]
Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Apocalypse, Alternate Universe, Comics, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, X-Men Comics - Freeform, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousDevil/pseuds/DeviousDevil
Summary: Only the strong survive the Court of Apocalypse, and the King of Attilan has joined in the games. Others plot to displace Sinister from Apocalypses' side, and find the arrival of Maximus Boltagon an opportunity to set forth their schemes.Plot with porn, takes place during the early years of Age of Apocalypse. Not a complete copy of the comics, elements/characters have changed to suit my story.
Relationships: Mister Sinister/Apocalypse, Nathaniel Essex/En Sabah Nur
Series: A Monster and His Master [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381102
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be a multi-chapter part of the series!

Martinique waved the woman away. A look of disgust marred her otherwise beautiful face. With her position of wife, one of five within Apocalypse's harem, Martinique held considerably sway over the Court. Possessing her father's abilities, and being physically attractive had gifted with her advantages, which is how she found herself as one of the few powerful women within Apocalypses' regime. That is until Apocalypses' attention suddenly turned elsewhere. Before Martinique had tolerated Apocalypse's dalliances with his Horseman Sinister. Fidelity was something she did not sign up for, and had committed to the union under no illusion that Apocalypse would be faithful. The ancient mutant was a man with extreme desires in all things, and Martinique was no fool. What bothered her deeply was she no longer had her husband's ear. He rarely sought her out, for her body or her opinions. Although she possessed no title of queen or empress, she had sough to rectify such an oversight, but it was proving difficult when Apocalypse was busy between the legs of someone else. Her ambitions were great, and it infuriated her that her plans were being thwarted by a pale cold scientist. Her father, Jason Wynegarde was a powerful Prelate, running the more economic side of the growing empire. Having two daughters, Martinque, and Regan, he set himself nicely as a powerful family. Marrying his eldest to Apocalypse had been his best strategic move politically. It ensured his family was among the top, and would enjoy all the benefits of being alongside Apocalypse as he took over the world. Martinique however was no mere pawn in her father's schemes. She had her own desires. That was being crowned Empress of the World. All she needed was to be the sole object of Apocalypse's desire, well besides his desire to conquer the world. Sinister was a hitch in that plan, and he needed removing.

Her spy, a lowly serving wench, had done her job, reporting whenever Sinister and Apocalypse met for one of their rendezvous. Long painted nails cut into flesh, as she clenched her hands tightly such was her anger. Their couplings were becoming too frequent. Apocalypse who had loathed Sinister's defiance, was suddenly more calmer, and even amenable to the scientist's suggestions, and leniency towards the humans. This would not do. Martinique needed to find a way to destroy Sinister. With the arrival of Maximus Boltagon, King of Attilan, maybe Martinique could use him to her advantage. She had watched the way Maximus shamelessly flirted, or tried to at least, flirt with Sinister. The touch which was seen by many, gave Martinique an idea. Apocalypse was very possessive, which was why his wives were under surveillance by the assistant most trusted by Apocalypse, Ozymandias. There was also that sniveling fool called Rex, who was more dog and pet than servant to Apocalypse. Maybe, just maybe she could divide the lovers by stoking Apocalypse's possessiveness, and jealous side to the point of their relationship being irreconcilable. Horsemen could fall. No one's position was completely secure in Apocalypse's Court. Only the strong and clever could survive. And Martinique was playing to win.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maximus woke with limbs strewn over him. He had bedded the buxom blonde, a green skinned beauty, and a ravishing brunette. He didn't bother to remember their names. They had fun, they fucked until the wee hours of the next day. Now it was a new day. There was to be a meeting, to settle terms between Apocalypse's empire, and Attilan. Boring stuff. Yawning, Max extradited himself from the slumbering bodies of his lovers. An Inhuman servant was waiting with a hot cup of tea. Max drank it before entering a hot shower, washing the sweat, and other bodily fluids off his body. His servants knew by the time he was done, they should have had the trollops tossed out. Max enjoyed a specific morning routine, and simpering women would only ruin it. If they thought anything would come from sleeping with the King of Attilan, they were sourly mistaken. Max was not a typical ruler, before committing familicide, he had been dubbed Max the Mad. His madder tendencies had been somewhat mitigated how his daft brother, and the rest were dead. Family could be said to drive anyone mad. It was best they were dead. Done showering, Max wrapped a soft towel around his waist and re-entered the room. The women were gone, a servant was stripping the soiled bed sheets.

Smiling Max ordered to be dressed. Being king meant he had everyone do what he wanted. Today he wore a suit of black and silver. No need for overly dramatic robes. A more subdued serious look would do fine. He also wanted to impress that cold beautiful scientist who had evaded his advances. Good, he hated easy targets. It made the chase and conquest so much sweeter. The rumors that Sinister was Apocalypse's lover did not deter the Inhuman king. In fact, it made Max even more thrilled. Taking something from the emperor mutant would be such a treat Maximus thought to himself. Anyone would concern themselves about the consequences that would occur, the story of Helen of Troy was known on Attilan, but Max simply did not care. Perhaps he could take Sinister to Attilan, let him work on the Inhuman Genetics Council. He could dress it up as a way for the two nations to strengthen their alliance. Max had no issue tossing a few Inhumans to Apocalypse to use as he saw fit. 

Choosing a custard filled pastry, Maximus was ready for what they day would present. He had not forgotten the conversation with Sinister last night, he planned on further pushing for a tour of Sinister's facilities. Max was certain no one would object. Leaving his private chambers, Maximus was immediately surrounded by his personal guard. Even as a guest, Maximus was no fool. He had a great many enemies, and Earth was a very dangerous place to be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The meeting promptly began. Treaties were created, trade deals put into place. There was bickering back in forth between the Inhuman ministers, and Apocalypse's economic advisers. It was soon learned that Maximus was quite the engineer, and had designed a great many Inhuman machines, and technology that would be beneficial for the mutants on Earth to use against the remaining continents and High Human Council. The Inhumans lacked raw resources, now being placed on the moon, they would be even further limited, even if they terraformed the celestial rock. Resources within Apocalypse's empire was currently bountiful, as the populations were plummeting, but they were only humans. Soon Apocalypse's dream of mutants ruling and thriving on Earth would be realized, but for now, he had no issue selling all that excess to the Inhumans in return for Inhuman technology. More negotiations would be set up at a later date to flush out the finer details. After what seemed like an eternity of boring economic dribble, they finally got to the main point of the meeting which was the Treaty of Alliance. Once both leaders signed, it meant that they were be united against each other's enemies, and not hinder the other's progress. There of course would be concessions, Apocalypse had been adamant they got the best deal. Maximus was not about to let Apocalypse get the better of him. Thankfully, the universe was a massive place. Maximus wanted sovereignty over Mars. The move to the moon was temporary. Once gone, he would give the Moon back to Apocalypse. The once civil meeting soon became heated as the solar system was being divided. 

Sinister sat, cold and emotionless as the proceedings played out before him. This kind of politics held no interest to him, but he was a tempering force for Apocalypse, and on the advisement of others, told Apocalypse that when the time came, Mars could be taken. Another challenge for Apocalypse to prove his strength, Sinister spoke quietly at the behest of Wyngarde, Shaw, and others. Apocalypse finally deferred, but wanted a firm time table for when Maximus would return the Moon. He had plans for it. While the universe was big, it was also full of powerful enemies. A Moon base would provide some defense against the Shi'Ar, Kree, Skrulls, and other alien threats. Earth was the primary goal, and all else needed to wait. It wasn't as if Apocalypse didn't have all the time in the world, he was practically immortal. The meeting was finally concluded, Maximus with flourish signed his name to the treaty, with a firm hand, Apocalypse signed his name. They shook hands civilly as allies. For now. 

"May I ask for a small request?" Maximus asked after dropping Apocalypse's hand. He stretched his fingers since the giant mutant had practically crushed his hand in the shake. 

Apocalypse looked down at the smaller Inhuman with a frown, "Speak it."

"I'm intrigued about your cloning facilities. The Inhuman Genetic Council is superb but there is always room for advancement. Your Infinites are spectacular and I wonder if I may have a tour, with your permission of course, with the guidance of Horseman Sinister." Maximus hoped he didn't lay the flattery on too hard. 

Apocalypse could have objected on the basis that such information, how they mass produced cloned workers and soldiers was confidential, but instead he found the rage he had last night, seeing Sinister and Max in a cozy conversation was what drove his desire to say no. Turning to look down at Sinister, the smaller mutate was unreadable. His face devoid of all emotion. Stoic and ice cold. What he felt about giving Maximus a tour of the facilities was unknowable, and Apocalypse inwardly cursed. Clenching his hands, Apocalypse had a strong desire to throttle the smirking Inhuman King, but found enough composure to stop himself from acting so rashly. 

"A simple tour I do not object to." He finally spoke, "as long as Sinister agrees." He hoped his meaning of simple was clear, a brief tour, one that would bypass the restricted areas, thus keeping their methods clandestine so it would not be stolen and replicated. 

Red eyes finally glanced up at him, finally Apocalypse was able to recognize a flicker of something akin to annoyance. The red eyes contracted slightly. "If you do not object my Lord, I would not dare say no." 

In other words, Sinister did not want to contradict Apocalypse in front of all the Inhuman dignitaries and Inhuman King. However, Sinister was surprised Apocalypse even agreed. It was risky even to invite an ally to view something as privy as their cloning facilities which was what allowed them a massive advantage over their enemies. Fodder for war. 

After slaying his entire family, and being the last of House Agon, Maximus had disposed of the Genetic Council members who would stand in his way. Filling the roles with cronies of his own, Maximus was displeased that they continued the breeding programs of their predecessors. Their methods were too slow, the gestation period was too long. All his intel given said that the Infinites were created in less than a year, fully formed, and ready for whatever duties they were assigned, worker or soldier. Maximus wanted that, an easy made disposable army. One completely loyal and controlled by him. The previous Council members would have never agreed to make Inhumans with amazing powers only to be used as menial foot soldiers. They were all dead now, Maximus reigned supreme, his new Genetic Council was subservient, and would never say no to their new king. All he needed was the information on how the Infinites were made, and how it could be retrofitted to make an army of Inhumans. Max may be mad, but he was no idiot, and knew getting such information would not be easy. Possessing such an advantage as having easy made soldiers was not something any wise nation would readily share. Which meant, Maximus had to sway Sinister to his side. A challenge he was delighted to have. Seduction was by far more entertaining means than force. If it however came to it, Maximus was all for kidnapping and using violence. Killing his family proved he was ruthless. Staring a war with Apocalypse's empire was inevitable, this Treaty was only for bidding time. He was under no delusion that Apocalypse would remain peaceful towards the Inhumans indefinitely. Best to strike first, Maximus believed. 

"Excellent," Maximus grinned, "Is there a suitable time you would prefer, or shall we meet in an hours time?" He directed his question at Sinister. Maximus' eyes wandered over Sinister's athletic but slender body. 

Sinister stiffened seeing how brazenly Maximus leered at him, "A hour time is fine. I will send someone to meet you, and guide you to the facilities." 

Apocalypse was temporarily forgotten, and seeing the lecherous stare the Inhuman king gave Sinister boiled his blood. Seeing red, Apocalypse stalked out of the room, nearly bulldozing over a few Inhumans and mutants alike who scuttled out of his way. Maximus' attention momentarily was drawn to Apocalypse's departure, but only for a moment. He took a step forward, closing the distance between himself and SInister. 

"I look forward to it very much," he said in a low voice. 

Nodding, Sinister too decided to make a quick exit, bypassing Prelates who had desired to speak with him. He ignored them and continued walking in a fast pace towards his private quarters. 


	2. Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maximus schemes! Apocalypse rages!

"And that concludes our tour," Sinister said coldly.

"Very impressive", Maximus smiled, "only a supremely intelligent mind could have imagined such an industrious design!"

Perhaps Max was laying it on thickly, the compliments, the flattery. He wanted no doubt in Sinister's mind how much he appreciated his intelligence. It generally worked on those seeking Maximus' approval, wanting to remain in his good graces (pity those that did not!), but Sinister was not in his Inhuman court, yet. As such, Sinister did not NEED his approval, or compliments. But nonetheless, Maximus continued to find ways to praise the geneticist. He peppered in a little bit of flirtations amongst their conversation as they made their way through the facility. Again Sinister did not react in the slightest. He was a tough egg to crack. And Maximus only found it more attractive since he was so used to being fawned over by Inhumans wanting to gain some of his power by being a favorite. Sycophants were all well and good, but winning over someone who wanted nothing FROM him was very alluring. In fact it was one of his "mad" qualities, pursuing something he could not have, until he got it. 

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have work to do. Let me escort you out," Sinister behaved as the perfect host, a very reserved host. 

"Of course! I wouldn't want to disrupt your duties. I do hope Lord Apocalypse appreciates all your hard work. Without you, I can't imagine he'd gotten very far in the war."

The idiot! Sinister inwardly cursed, was he wishing to draw in the ancient mutants ire with such stupid words out loud. There were ears and eyes everywhere. even here!

"And I wouldn't be here without my Lord," Sinister replied with a prickliness in his voice. 

"Naturally," Maximus responded without skipping a beat. "I do hope to see you soon. I do enjoy our conversations." He made the bold move to reach out and grasp Sinister's shoulder giving it a squeeze, before promptly letting go, and stepping away. The constant eye contact, and grin made the otherwise innocuous touch seem much more. Or at least he intended it to be. 

Sinister forced a smile, and nodded, "Enjoy the rest of your day." 

Once returned to his private quarters, Maximus took the time to relieve his raging hard on, and stroked himself to completion imagining fucking a certain mutate geneticist who was moaning his name. The fantasy was very clear and precise. Dissatisfied, he ordered one of his retinue inside to service him. His hand was not sufficient for the job. He wanted a warm body. Shoving the man on the bed, with strict orders to feign a British accent, Maximus lubed the man's ass, and furiously fucked him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What did she expect? Sinister and Maximus to fuck on the floors of the cloning facility? Martinique had expected a bit more than a boring report that the tour occurred and nothing untoward had happened. It was very disappointing, and soured her mood. She needed solid evidence. Snapping her fingers, she demanded to know what the King of the Inhumans was up to.

"My lady, he returned to his quarters, We are unable to gain access." the girl replied. 

Sighing in annoyance, Martinique rose from her chair, and paced the room. Her recent attempts of an audience with Apocalypse were denied. Ozymandias being a prick as always shooed her away. Lashing out at her slaves, Martinique felt trapped and angry. The world should be HERS. She should be at Apocalypse's side ruling this damned fucking place, instead she was holed up in a harem like a fucking common whore! Her father was absolutely useless, her sister off playing her own games, rising in the ranks. If only she got pregnant, bore a child, than would Apocalypse maybe value her. The idea of birthing a baby being her sole chance of securing anything from Apocalypse was infuriating. She wanted to be powerful in her own right, alongside him, as equals. But that was a fantasy! The others were merely grateful living a easy life of luxury but Martinique was ambitious. And right now a certain scientist was standing in her way. Relying on the seduction skills of the Inhuman King was risky, and proving as of now, fruitless only maddened her further. Perhaps she could fabricate evidence of his infidelity? Alter some recordings or videos? She'd need someone with more technical skills than her female slaves possessed. Until now, simple spying, and doing small favors in order to know goings was clearly not enough. 

"Perhaps you could meet with King Maximus?"

"And say what? Oh can you fuck this scientist, make Apocalypse jealous? They just signed a treaty! Neither will want to risk ruining that. I had hoped Maximus would on his own lure Sinister into a one night stand, and plead ignorance when Apocalypse goes on a rampage ruining Sinister but sparing the Inhumans."

"Hes been called mad, insane, maybe he'll be amenable to your plans, even as risky as they are?" 

Martinique paused her pacing, apparently Maximus before he was crowned king, after committing regicide, was given the moniker of Maximus the Mad, and seen as crazy by the Inhuman courts, but maybe he merely acted mad in order to be perceived as less as a threat, before revealing his true nature. He was obviously successful in his endeavor, killing his brother, his family, maintaining control in Attilan, and still keeping the Inhumans as a powerhouse of a nation. Mad or not, Maximus was a worthy foe or ally. Apocalypse only accepted this alliance in order to assuage concerns from his own council and continue his focus on Earthly problems like the Human High Council. Battling two enemies at once was not wise, so Apocalypse made the decision with the bidding of a certain scientist, and others to ally with the Inhumans. How long that would last was any one's guess. Maybe it would be beneficial to meet the king, perhaps the handling of Sinister could be done without much collateral damage. He'd be gone, and she could take his place in the arms of Apocalypse, and Maximus could have whatever he wanted from the geneticist. If he still did that is. Martinique worried he was no longer desired Sinister, and if that was so, her whole plan was moot. 

"Go, arrange of us to meet. Discretely! The last thing I need is to be accused of fucking a foreign king by my enemies." 

"Yes, my lady!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caught up in his work in the laboratory, solving problems, and testing new ideas, Sinister was unaware of the twitching Rex who stood a distance off waiting to be noticed. 

"Well what it is?"

"Lord and Master--" Rex began to introduce the hulking figure who appeared suddenly behind him. Shoving the trembling man aside, Apocalypse entered the lab. 

The assistants all scrambled to their feet to greet their Emperor, Lord and Master. Sinister looked displeased but rose as well. 

"Everyone out!" Apocalypse barked, sending the assistants scattering out, Sinister remained as Apocalypse gaze as fixed on him. "You too Rex," the ancient mutant rumbled in a lower tone. 

Rex bolted out. 

"I surmise there is a reason--" Sinister did not get to finish his sentence as he was unceremoniously picked up, items on his desk shoved aside, some clattering to the floor. 

"What!" Sinister protested, but was soon silenced with a tongue, and forceful lips. He was not protesting very long, and his legs clamped around Apocalypse's large waist. His clothes were quickly torn asunder, rendering him very naked. Apocalypse unlocked their lips to divest his own attire, and eagerly resumed sucking on those reddening lips, hands stroking the warm yielding body beneath him. Apocalypse's cock rubbed against Sinister's thighs, brushing against the scientist's own growing erection. The friction was deeply pleasurable would not sedate the explosive desire inside of him. Apocalypse had to fuck Sinister right then and now, such was his need. The desk creaked underneath their combined weight, and Apocalypse decided the floor was perhaps while not ideal, better than them crashing and breaking the table. Pulling them off, their bodies separately, in which caused a displeasing sounding whine from Sinister. It brought a satisfying smirk from Apocalypse seeing him rendered so debauched by his own hands. 

"Come here, you will ride me." Apocalypse laid on his back, pulling Sinister on top. His cock pressed against Sinister's ass. 

Reaching back, Sinister rose up, taking hold of the throbbing hard cock of his master in his hand, he positioned it, so it caressed the tight ring of muscle that was his anus. Slowly he pushed downward, the head of Apocalypse' immense cock sliding inside, opening Sinister wide open. The initial invasion elicited a moan from black lips, and a sigh from Apocalypse. Fully sheathed, Sinister trembling as he adjusted to the length and girth of the cock. Neither waited too long, and soon their was a chorus of groans, sighs, and the occasional loud moan as they fucked ruthlessly on the laboratory floor. Sinister bounced delightfully, sliding up and down the massive cock that stretched him obscenely. His ass red and raw, gaping from taking such a huge hard cock. Apocalypse griped his white slender waist hardly doing much except enjoying the sensation of heat enveloping his aching erection, and finding solace in causing his otherwise cold reserved in control geneticist to be a wanton whore writhing in pleasure. Sinister's hands, crawled and scratched at his muscled chest, groping the body beneath him as his orgasm peaked nearer and nearer. He'd never not enjoy fucking and being fucked by the behemoth of a mutant. Hair in disarrary, damp and sticking to him, Sinister felt the warmth travel from his toes, groin, and all over, and his body curled forward, using a free hand stroking his own cock, Sinister came, coating the sweaty chest of his master. Apocalypse was not far behind, and came with a loud ringing bellow, shoving his cock in, and holding tight to the body on top of him. They laid spent for a few minutes before Apocalypse lifted the weakened scientist, and gently placing him back on the table. 

Then they realized the state they were in. Sinister hurriedly pulled his dishelleved clothes on, Apocalypse pulled on his robes, Taking some disenfecting wipes from a cupboard nearby, Sinister handed them to Apocalypse to clean up. 

"No use your tongue," Apocalypse ordered. 

With a sigh, but not from displeasure, Sinister ran his tongue licking up every spot of semen on Apocalypse's chest, before slyly running his tongue over a dark blue nipple. Apocalypse shuddered. "I would cease that--" 

Sinister clapped his teeth down on the hard nub, and Apocalypse roughly yanked Sinister by his hair, forcing the smaller man to look up. "I said enough." 

It was too late, Apocalypse's cock came back alive, and he shoved Sinister back on to the table, pulling his pants down once again, baring that pale smooth ass, the hole still gaping from previous invasion, cum was leaking down the pale thighs, and the sight was maddening. Apocalypse did not wait and plunged his cock back inside, causing Sinister to yell rather loudly.


End file.
